Aveuglément
by Yami Flo
Summary: Léger AU. Seiji et Shuu sont en route pour rejoindre leurs compagnons, quand le hasard d'une étape permet à Seiji de découvrir quelque chose que Shuu leur avait dissimulé. Ou du moins, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de révéler, et que personne n'avait remarqué...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Friendship. Léger AU. Spoilers jusqu'au… septième épisode de la série. Une séquelle est peut-être envisageable.

Rating : T

Diclaimer : Pas à moi, mais ça, on s'en doute. Je m'amuse juste un peu.

Timeline : entre l'épisode 7, _Au cœur de la pierre_, et l'épisode 8, _Illusions, Illusions…_

Résumé : Léger AU. Seiji et Shuu sont en route pour rejoindre leurs compagnons, quand le hasard d'une étape permet à Seiji de découvrir quelque chose que Shuu leur avait dissimulé. Ou du moins, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de révéler.

_Note : je puise ici mon inspiration du personnage de Toph Bei Fong de la série _Avatar : le dernier Maître de l'Air_. J'adore cette gamine !_

**Aveuglément**

C'est Seiji qui remarqua le premier le handicap dont souffrait leur ami. Il le remarqua durant le trajet de retour d'Hokkaido, lors d'un arrêt pour permettre à Nasutei de se changer et de remettre des vêtements plus légers.

Pendant qu'ils l'attendaient sur l'air de repos, Seiji ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son frère d'arme. Ce fut un pur hasard s'il se rendit compte du problème. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs que personne d'autre ne l'ait remarqué auparavant. Evidemment, tous les cinq n'ont pas été ensemble bien longtemps avant qu'Arago ne les sépare et ne les dispersent aux quatre coins du pays. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de bien s'observer et de se connaître. Et, d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment flagrant, à moins de vraiment faire attention à plusieurs petites choses.

Des petites choses que Seiji finit par recouper aisément.

En premier lieu, Seiji a commencé par remarquer la façon qu'avait l'autre Trooper de donner de grands coups de pieds dans le sol de temps à autre, comme pour créer un écho et se localiser dans l'espace. Il remarqua sa propension à ne pas regarder les gens dans les yeux. Et, finalement, il finit par noter le manque de réaction des pupilles à la lumière. Elles se dilataient à peine.

**Aveugle**, il réalisa soudainement.

_Shuu est aveugle_.

La réalisation le prit de cours, et il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Shuu tourna la tête vers lui.

-Shuu, tu…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Mais ça ne sembla pas déranger Shuu le moins du monde, parce qu'il comprit les mots sans les entendre. Il sourit, même.

-Oh, ça. Je me demandais si quelqu'un allait s'en apercevoir. Ne t'en fais pas, je gère et tout va très bien. Je veux dire, ça ne m'a pas gêné pour me battre jusqu'à présent.

-Pas une gêne ?!

Seiji passa rapidement sa main plusieurs fois devant le visage de son compagnon d'arme. Ce qui ne plus pas au porteur de Kongo.

-Seiji, j'espère que tu réalises que je peux voir ta main quand elle se trouve si près de mon visage, » dit-il d'un ton ennuyé. « Je ne suis pas malvoyant à ce point là.

Ah. Au moins, Shuu voyait quelque chose.

-A quel point es-tu atteint ? » Demande Seiji d'une voix douce, trop douce pour lui. « Jusque où peux-tu voir ? » L'entendre lui parlait comme à un gosse énerve un peu Shuu, mais il se contrôle. Il a l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

-Pas très loin, » avoua Shuu. « Je ne vois que de vagues tâches, rien de net, même si on me le colle sous le nez. Et même avec des verres correcteurs, » ajoute-t-il, songeant aux nombreuses tentatives faites pour corriger sa vision.

-De vagues… » Seigneur… Au corps à corps, Seiji ne doute pas que Shuu sache se défendre, il l'a déjà prouvé. Et c'est le porteur d'une des armures, donc Seiji ne doute pas de ses compétences. Mais comment Shuu pourrait-il se défendre face à des archers, avec une acuité visuelle aussi faible ? « Tu ne devrais pas te battre alors que… !

Le visage de Shuu, l'instant d'avant si cordial, se ferma et se durcit automatiquement.

-Seiji, n'oses même pas finir cette phrase. Je déteste que les gens me prennent pour un incapable sous prétexte que je n'ai pas une vision parfaite. Je ne trébuche pas tous les deux pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de canne pour me diriger. Je peux aisément te mettre au tapis en te projetant par-dessus mon épaule ou te casser quelque chose si le cœur m'en dit, et je n'aurais pas besoin de l'armure pour ça. Mes yeux ne valent peut-être pas les tiens, mais : Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Faible.

Seiji se défendit.

-Je… je ne voulais pas insinuer que… Je n'oserais pas ! Pas après ce que Ryo a fait pour moi, sans rien y voir !

Shuu haussa un sourcil. Il eut l'air vaguement inquiet.

-Ryo ? Sans voir ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Seiji, qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Seiji se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'avait pas raconté à Shuu la totalité de ce qui s'était passé dans les grottes d'Akiyoshi. Tout au plus avait-il expliqué de Ryo l'avait protégé de Naaza et libéré.

-Il a dû se battre dans le noir complet, après que Naaza, par traîtrise, ait réussi à l'aveugler. Il lui a jeté du poison dans les yeux.

Shuu poussa un juron.

-Oh le… ! Seiji, dis moi que tu as eu ce salopard !

Seiji eut un petit rire.

-Je ne sais pas si je l'ai tué, mais je l'ai certainement bien amoché.

Shuu eut un sourire vindicatif. Seiji toussota.

-J'ai soigné Ryo, tu sais. J'ai pu guérir ses yeux grâce au pouvoir que la lumière donne à mon sabre. Je pourrais peut-être… » Offre-t-il à voix basse.

Shuu cligna des yeux et rit un peu. Ce n'était pas un rire très gai, mais ce n'était pas non plus un rire triste ou moqueur. Gentiment, Shuu avança une main pour tapoter celle de l'autre Trooper.

-Oh, Seiji… Je ne crois pas que tu puisses y faire grand-chose. Et même si tu pouvais, je n'accepterais pas ton offre. Pas maintenant. Peut-être jamais.

Seiji resta interdit une seconde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un non-voyant, un aveugle, refuserait de jouir de la possibilité de voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis pratiquement aveugle depuis que je suis né, Seiji, » expliqua Shuu calmement. « Je ne me souviens pas d'une époque où le monde ne ressemblait pas à une image floue, même avec les plus puissants verres correcteurs que mes parents pouvaient me payer. Je n'ai jamais rien vu nettement. Et encore, « vu » est un bien grand mot. J'ai grandi avec les mots « légalement aveugle » estampillé sur le front. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé. J'ai mes habitudes, ma méthode de me battre, de me diriger. C'est solidement engrainé en moi. Si je venais subitement à « guérir » de mon « infirmité », je devrais réapprendre une nouvelle façon de vivre. Et en ce moment, cela me rendrait bien trop vulnérable.

Seiji ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la ferma aussitôt. Il y avait, il devait l'avouer, une certaine logique dans les arguments de Shuu. De la même façon que Ryo s'était retrouvé partiellement démuni face à la perte soudaine de son sens de la vue, Shuu pouvait très bien être perturbé par le retour – ou la découverte – d'un sens qui jusque là lui était inconnu. Et, avec des ennemis ayant juré leur mort en face d'eux, le moindre faut pas pouvait signifier leur mort…

-Seiji… Je ne vois pas comme les autres voient, mais je perçois des choses… C'est peut-être parce que je suis le porteur de Kongo, peut-être parce que la terre est mon élément, mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas de problèmes pour m'orienter, pour bouger ou pour me battre. Je peux suivre chaque geste que tu fais. Tiens, là, tu viens de croiser les bras ! Et depuis que nous parlons, ton rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré, et ta respiration aussi !

C'était vrai. Seiji ne pouvait jurer de rien pour son cœur, mais oui, il respirait plus vite, et il venait effectivement de croiser les bras.

-Mais… comment sais-tu que… ?

Shuu haussa les épaules.

-Le déplacement d'air quand tu bouges, le sifflement quand tu aspires de l'air et les battements de ton cœur. Mes autres sens se sont développés d'avantage pour palier mon manque de vision. J'ai une ouïe particulièrement bien développée. Et surtout, surtout…

Shuu prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je sais que Nasutei se trouve à vingt mètres sur notre gauche, et qu'elle ne peut pas entendre ce que nous disons. Il y a un mur de dix centimètre d'épaisseur entre elle et nous. Je l'entends marcher et je sens les vibrations dans le sol quand elle le fait. C'est ça, ma carte maîtresse, Seiji. Le sol est mon plus précieux allié. Il me transmet tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais où sont les obstacles, où sont les choses. Je devine la position et la taille des immeubles rien qu'en frappant le sol de mon pied assez fort. L'écholocalisation me transmet tout le reste. Je peux reconnaître ton pas ou celui de Nasutei rien que par la plus petite vibration qu'ils provoquent dans la terre. Laisse-moi assez longtemps avec Ryo, Shin et Touma et je pourrais en faire de même pour eux. Il n'y aura pas de risque que je les attaque par mégarde.

-Les vibrations, » murmura Seiji. « Mais bien sûr… c'est comme ça que tu as trouvé le Youja dans Shinjuku, n'est-ce pas ?

Shuu hocha la tête.

-Oui. Il avait un pas très différent de celui des êtres humains. Le poids, tu vois ? C'était trop lourd et trop léger la fois pour être humain. Et je n'ai pas trop de mal à suivre le mouvement d'une naginata ou d'une kusari-gama. Je devine facilement les mouvements. Je les devinais déjà assez bien étant jeune, mais avec l'armure… je « vois » bien plus loin que les humains ordinaires. C'est… c'est difficile de tout te décrire Seiji, mais disons que, sans armure, un coup de pied me permettait déjà d'explorer une pièce. Avec Kongo sur le dos, ou rien qu'avec la sous-armure, un coup peut me décrire exactement tous les obstacles dans un pâté de maisons.

Seiji contempla ce que Shuu venait de lui apprendre. Quelque part, il était chanceux pour Shuu que son élément fut la terre. Lié mystiquement à elle par la volonté de l'armure, il avait appris à décoder ce qu'elle lui disait. De ce qui aurait été un handicap sérieux pour n'importe lequel des autres Troopers, Shuu avait tiré une force et un avantage. Tout le monde devait forcément, à un moment ou à un autre, se retrouver sur le sol. Shuu pourrait peut-être leur donner un décompte des ennemis qu'il pouvait percevoir… Seiji fronça les sourcils en pensant à quelque chose

-Mais… quand tu sautes sur l'ennemi, tu ne peux plus utiliser les vibrations dans le sol pour te guider, non ? Beaucoup de nos attaques deviennent aériennes par la force des choses…

Shuu hocha la tête.

-Pas en l'air, c'est vrai, mais les mouvements dans l'air sont généralement un substitut suffisant jusqu'à ce que je repose le pied au sol. Demande-moi de faire des bonds jusqu'au sommet d'un immeuble avec mon armure sur le dos, et j'y arriverais sans trop de peine. Le simple fait de reposer le pied sur une surface dure me permettra de m'orienter.

-Et les archers ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu peux aussi les contrer ?

Sur ce point, Shuu grimaça.

-Oui, ça, c'est un peu problématique, j'avoue. Il faut que j'évite les projectiles à la dernière minute. Ca vaut pour tout objet qu'on me jette, en fait… C'est sans doute ma seule vraie faiblesse.

Seiji prit une expression songeuse.

-Il te faudra quelqu'un pour te servir « d'yeux », alors.

Shuu sourit.

-Est-ce que tu te proposes pour le rôle ?

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Seiji prit la chose bien plus sérieusement.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Shuu sursauta.

-Seiji… » Commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui. Seiji le coupa avant qu'il puisse prononcer une parole de plus.

-Nous ne savons pas ce que nous aurons à affronter. Mais Nasutei et Jun ont été poursuivi par des archers en chariot. Il est probable que nous en rencontrions nous-mêmes. Je te fais confiance pour vaincre un ennemi au corps à corps, Shuu. Mais laisses-moi te seconder et être ton deuxième œil avec les adversaires à distance. S'il te plait.

Il inclina le torse profondément. Shuu avala nerveusement sa salive.

-Je… c'est plutôt inattendu. On… on ne pourrait pas en parler plus tard ? Quand on aura rejoins les autres, peut-être ? Ou quand on aura gagné cette fichue guerre ?

Seiji le regarda un moment. Oui, il pouvait comprendre l'hésitation de Shuu à dépendre d'un autre. Mais le jeune chinois devrait perdre sa réluctance. Il était impensable pour leur petit groupe d'aller au combat sans connaître une possible faiblesse ou une possible force de la part d'un de leurs camarades.

-… Tu te rends compte qu'on ne pourra pas cacher ça aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? Ne serait-ce que pour éviter une mauvaise situation ?

Shuu soupira.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur cacher quoique ce soit. Je ne l'ai toujours pas. C'est juste… nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de mettre le sujet sur le tapis, n'est-ce pas ? Entre le Youja, Shuten Douji et tout ça… Je… Je n'ai aucune intention de leur mentir. Mais… je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir, parce que je ne leur ai pas dit tout de suite » finit-il d'une petite voix.

Seiji battit rapidement des paupières.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils t'en voudront, Shuu. Je ne t'en veux pas moi-même. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Le pire que tu ais à craindre, c'est de devenir le « petit-frère » sur couvé de notre groupe, » plaisanta-t-il.

Shuu gémit et prit la tête entre ses mains, l'air profondément et exagérément gêné.

-Pitié, évitez de me traiter comme si j'étais en sucre. Mes frères et sœurs le font déjà, c'est déjà bien trop éprouvant !

Seiji partit d'un grand éclat de rire et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, Shuu. Mais je peux te garantir que nous ne te laisserons pas tomber ou que nous penserons moins de toi parce que tu ne peux pas nous voir. Si rien d'autre, ta détermination à te battre malgré ton… problème de vue force le respect. Je serais honoré d'être considéré comme ton frère d'arme… Et comme ton ami.

Shuu leva vers le Trooper blond un visage étonné. Puis, lentement, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, Seiji. Je serais honoré d'être considéré comme ton ami…

**Fin ?**


End file.
